An optically inactive, racemic form of the compound of the formula (II) is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Hei 3-275666 (European Patent Publication No. 393607), but no report has been made on the synthesis of an optically active form of the compound of the formula (II).